A Victory Team
by mamamittens
Summary: A young girl, who has been bed ridden with a mysterious sickness, is transported from our world to a familiar dimension and then turned into a pokemon, the legendary Victini in fact, by the newly formed Team Lava Rock! How will she survive and can this pokemon trainer help her turn back or will the Pokémon world be destroyed by a new plot! No Ash and co. and I do not own Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I fixed quite a few grammatical errors, thank you Farla for providing me with good advice and explanation for the difference between "its" and "it's", and I reworded that scene you had problems with so that it... tells her thoughts better. This Re-Post is dedicated, as such, to Farla, not that I didn't appreciate the various fans and favoriting that occurred shortly after my update. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I know I will writing it. By the way, I am entirely aware of Victini's background and I know it's something of a taboo to make an OC insert a legendary, but I loved Victini so much I couldn't help myself. Upon further reflection I realize that Diana and Victini do have a few traits in common concerning isolation. This was not on purpose, I swear! Anyway, I'd prefer it if you reread this again, particularly the introduction of Team Lava Rock leaders, Arch and Max, as I did add a bit to the beginning of that scene to smooth out Diana's personality a little. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Sitting up on the bed, I quickly put the Pokemon game under my pillow and tried to look like I was staring outside my window to the slate gray sky. My father came in, dressed in his sterile lab coat and professional scrubs like always, but something about his movements suggested something big was happening. I tugged on one of my black pigtails out of habit. His dark blue eyes glanced at me and quickly scanned the clipboard in his hands. He was a no nonsense man who was deeply scientific. His dark hair was peppered with gray from stress.

"Morning, Diana. Any changes?" I shook my head and sighed.

"None. Still tired, slight fever, a few coughs, and no tingles." he nodded his head and scribbled something down.

"I'm working on a machine that may cure your illness!" he said suddenly. I looked up from the pigtails that brushed my shoulder in surprise. He never mentioned his work until he was literally about to have it published and reviewed by the scientific world.

"I assume that means it's almost complete?" he nodded his head gravely.

"I've managed to isolate the problem in my lab and reverse it in test subjects with no adverse effects. It may be a few more days before it's safe enough for human use." I nodded my head understandingly despite the amount of excitement I was holding back. The last time I was well enough to play for a whole hour was when I was twelve. I do water aerobics with my Mom every week to keep healthy but that was it. Anything more and I was exhausted and relapsed. I shivered at the thought. When I relapsed, I had no energy, I was always cold, I could barely see, and I had a terrible fever that kept me in bed for weeks. He smiled, a rare occurrence, and left the room. Mom, a woman of naturally darker coloring of the Native Americans, kissed him on the cheek as she walked in. She shared a similar love for anime that I did and understood my desire to escape reality. Her dark hair fell in graceful waves to her waist. She was just a few years younger than my father, putting the both of them in their late thirties, but she looked quite young. She smiled when I pulled out my NintendoDSI and resumed my Pokemon battle. She pulled out an identical black DSI and played beside me for a while. She wasn't one for much talking and I took after her in that regard.

"He loves you."

"I know."

"He just doesn't want to get his little girl's hopes up for nothing." I glanced over and smiled.

"I know."

"I love you, Diana." I threw a Hydrobeam at the offending Pokemon and saved the game.

"I love you too, night mom." I gave her a quick hug and she absently returned it. As she got up to leave the room, smacking into a wall in the process, I wondered which one of us was more obsessed with Pokemon. Her or me?

My eyes snapped open and the shadows in the room jumped out at me, frightening me beyond sense. My hand quickly went to the pendant I wore. It was a bittersweet thing, the ocarina pendant. My father gave it to me when I was six in an attempt to wean me off video games. I immediately took to the instrument. Partly because it was an ocarina, the very instrument used in my latest obsession at the time: Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time. The other part was because of how sweet and light the notes were. It fit nicely in the palm of my hand. The light blue ocarina was a sweet potato model, meaning that it had a small mouthpiece attached to the side of a raindrop body, or at least I think that's what it was. It even represented the only time my father ever accepted my love for games and cartoons, as he called them. He grudgingly admitted that the music was very intricately orchestrated and pleasant to the ears once. The smooth surface of the ceramic ocarina calmed me. I lifted the small instrument to my mouth; the beaded leather strap secured it to my neck, and blew a C note through it. The clean note rang softly through the air as my fingers placed themselves over their designated holes. Since it was only a six hole ocarina I only needed my thumbs, forefingers, and middle fingers. The moonlight glinted off the polished surface and reflected back on one of the other ocarinas I had mounted on the wall in a glass display case. My thumbs rested on the underside, covering the two holes underneath and supporting the instrument, while my other four fingers rested on the four holes on top. I threw back the covers to cool my damp skin before playing Zelda's Lullaby. My pounding heart slowed to a calm rhythm and my eyes drifted shut. I wasn't aware of falling asleep until the soft darkness closed around me.

Fitful dreams clouded my mind. Images and sounds I couldn't quite make out filled my head.

"Sweetie… Sweetie, get up, sweetie." I blearily opened my eyes and looked up at my father.

"Daddy? What is it?"

"I perfected it! We can see if it cures you now! No need to get dressed, it's just in my lab. The air conditioner's going on the fritz so you need to wear your robe." His eyes looked hopeful as I nodded and reached for my robe. A small game cartridge fell out. He moved faster than me and picked it up.

"Pokemon? You know what I said about stuff like this." he looked like he was about to burst until he let out a deep breath, "Never mind, you can let go of this silly stuff after I cure your condition." ouch. That hurt for some reason. He put my arms through my robe, it grated on my nerves to be treated like a child, but it wasn't like I had the strength to do it myself. It had been five days since he told me about his miraculous machine. Five days since I had seen my father. I stumbled out of bed before he swept my legs out from under me and carried me down the long hallways. He must be really excited. I clutched the instrument around my neck briefly as he descended the dark basement staircase. I had always hated the dark. He let me down in front of his heavy-duty combination door. A rapid fire beeping echoed in the stairwell as he punched in the code. The door swung open, revealing his sterile white lab in all its glory. Gizmos and gadgetry littered the room in some semblance of order. A large white board took up an entire wall to the right. Black marker equations filled it up while an easer sat unused on the desk. In the back of the white room a machine sat. Shivers ran up my back, not entirely because of the cold in the room either. It looked like a MRI had been painted black, turned into a solid metal chair, mounted on a short pedestal, and three white rings surrounded it. It was clear that the rings were meant to move somehow but I wasn't sure why.

"Sit down in the chair and I'll strap you in." his voice, filled with excitement, seemed oddly cold. Too tired to argue, I walked past piles of paper and sat on the cold seat.

"How will this cure me?"

"It will radiate magnetic energy from the chair, this energy would ordinarily do nothing more than affect metal, but the three rings will move in different directions and harness the energy to effect this serum." he brandished an impressive needle filled with a clear substance. I gulped at the sight of the large needle. He strapped my feet and arms before strapping me around my chest.

"Will it hurt?" his eyes flew up to mine and rare warmth flooded them. He smiled softly and kissed my forehead, gently brushing my bangs out of my light blue eyes that mirrored his own.

"A little more than a tickle but a lot less than loosing you, sweetheart." tears flooded my eyes and he brushed a stray drop of salty warmth away.

"I love you." something flickered in his eyes that seemed akin to sadness.

"Love you too, sweetie." the needle pierced my arm and my vision swam with darkness but I didn't pass out. It was like being held somewhere just inches away from burning and inches away from freezing. I heard footsteps far away. Humming seemed to fill a distant space as a light breeze swept over me. That was when it started to hurt. It was as if someone was redirecting my blood flow but didn't know how. Muscles twitched furiously and my heart sputtered before beating faster than it ever had before. My world tilted and spun on it's axis as a fury of feelings attacked me from all sides. Then, a loud explosion whooshed through my ears and silence fell. I felt myself collapse on a cold surface and an unfamiliar smell filled my nose. Panicked voices reached my ears. Where am I?

"What did you do?" an unfamiliar female voice cried out.

"I just plugged it in! I swear!"

"Zubat!" wait, what was that? I struggled to open my eyes and when I did, I had to close them again. Did I just see a flying blue bat? No, that wasn't a blue bat! I opened my eyes again. That's Zubat! Its mouth gaped wide open as it scrutinized me. At least I think it did. Zubat doesn't have eyes.

"Where am I and why do I see a Pokemon?" I'm sure someone must have meant to answer me but before anything else could happen, I sank deep into unconsciousness.

"Why are you here?" I looked up in boredom. I was incredibly tired but not in my normal way. This time it was simply because this one-sided conversation was wearing me out. I was beginning to think that if the grunt didn't like my response, he pretended like it never happened. The irony of this whole situation is that my father's device worked. I was cured. The only problem now was that I was in the world of Pokemon, the very world he had wanted me to forget as soon as I was healthy, probably in favor of more realistic pursuits. Back to the grunt with hearing problems. The guy questioning me-honest to god- had blue hair and blue eyes. His outfit seemed strangely familiar but I had never seen it before. Apparently, he was a grunt for Team Lava Rock in the Hoenn region. The outfit consisted of a red hooded shawl that ended in the middle of his chest, a black and white striped shirt tucked into blue pants, black gloves, and black and red knee high boots that had the pants tucked into them.

"I don't know! I pass out and the next thing I know, I'm staring face to face with something that shouldn't exist!" to be honest, once I got past the shock, I was excessively excited about the situation. Not being interrogated, that got old fast, but knowing that outside these four walls hundreds of Pokemon roam the world. Pokemon existing! Sign me up! The guy slammed his fist into the table for the seventh time since I woke up in this interrogation room. It looked just like on those TV shows. White walls, one door, and one convenient one-way mirror.

"Don't-"

"That's enough! I'll handle it from here." I looked over to see two people walk inside. They were clearly twins. They both had dark blue hair and black eyes as well as serious features. Their outfits were different from that of a grunt. The girl wore a black scientist lab coat to her calves, identical to the guys, save for the detailing on the edges of the coat. On the girl's lab coat, it had red pockets and blue lining the edge of the sleeves, collar, and bottom edge. The boy had the opposite, blue pockets and red lining. The girl wore wicked black high heels, black pencil skirt to her knees, and a white button up shirt. The guy had fancy black shoes, tan pants, and a red shirt.

"I'm Arabella, you can call me Arch. This is my twin brother Max. We're the leaders of Team Lava Rock. Care to tell us why you were warped into our lab?"

"I'm Diana and I don't really know how I got here."

"Where are you from?" Max asked angrily.

"Far away from here, I can tell ya that much." I muttered grumpily. I knew there was a good reason for not telling them what happened! You never divulge information to the bad guys. In the Pokemon world, that meant anyone part of an organization that started with "Team". Especially if they all wore a uniform and primarily used Zubats.

"Then I'm afraid you have to go into the cells. Guards!" I jumped slightly at her loud voice as two identical grunts entered the room and roughly led me down the hall.

"Ah, what a beautiful night it is!" I said sarcastically as we passed a window. The forest outside looked quite menacing and I'm pretty sure a ghost type Pokemon was hiding out there somewhere… just waiting. Eventually the two silent villains dragged me to a dungeon with three large cells. One seemed to have entirely helpless baby Pokemon, another had reasonably dangerous Pokemon with hands, and the last had powerful Pokemon like Absol and Raichu. Of course, I was thrown in with the one with all the baby Pokemon. Where else would they put me? Naturally, the moment the guards leave they start crying, which in turn aggravated everyone else in the room. What exactly did they want with all these Pokemon anyway? The cries of Pichu twins, several Sunkern, one particularly upset Mime Jr., and countless other baby Pokemon was so loud I expected a riot any minute now. Unable to think of anything else, I quickly started playing soft and calming songs on the ocarina. If you had flipped a switch, it would not have been half as fast as the noise level in the baby cell had decreased. I carefully stepped in between Pokemon to the wall. I carefully sat down and let the now curious Pokemon gather around me. Some sniffed me while others snuggled right up to my side. I chuckled between songs and spared a glance at the other cells. The Pokemon looked quite grateful for my distraction as they settled down to sleep. I frowned at the small scars I noticed in a Pichu's fur and carefully stroked its head. I felt a great measure of relief that I hadn't been shocked accidentally at the small touch. Therefore, to keep the fragile peace, that had built up around me, I played soft songs through the night until the last Pokemon had fallen asleep and I had joined them.

My eyes snapped open of their own accord when I heard the rhythmic clicking of boots coming down the stairs. Some of the Pokemon were stirring and I looked around for any way out. Well, unless I could burst off the clearly reinforced metal bars I was screwed… unless-

"Up and up, Pokemon!" I nearly jumped out of my skin at the loud and intrusive voice coming from yet another grunt. He was flanked by a grunt in a white coat and six other grunts that looked exactly alike. The grunt in the white coat pointed out several Pokemon who were then led out of the cells. There didn't seem to be any obvious connection between the Eevee and the Pidgey or the Sceptile and one of the Pichu twins so I gave up trying to decipher a motive.

"And you will remain here with the infant Pokemon to ensure they behave. We noticed the noise control and believe me, we greatly appreciated it." I narrowed my eyes at the man.

"Well that's nice; I certainly didn't do it for your sake."

"Nevertheless, I was instructed to give you a bottle of water and some food along with the remaining Pokemon. Arch figured a little decency would loosen your tongue." I snorted to myself as he filled a trough in front of each cell with plenty of water and placed several bowls of dry food in the cells before handing my the promised goods.

"I like my tongue firmly placed in my mouth, thank you very much." I noted that the bottle of water was in English and stated exactly what it was without any of that calorie intake nonsense. The food turned out to be a bowl full of berries that frequently featured in the games. Oran, Pecha, and even a Cheri berry filled the large bowl to the brim. The Pokemon were clearly used to this treatment, though some clearly missed their companions, and ate what they could. I looked dubiously at a berry that appeared to be an acorn. I looked over to the most dangerous cell where a rather impressive Empoleon was feeding its share to a Mr. Mime. I looked over to the empty doorway and smiled.

"Empoleon!" I stage whispered and the large penguin Pokemon looked over at me distrustfully. I lifted the offending berry questioningly and the Pokemon's eyes lit up. I guess it loved these berries. I smirked and expertly tossed it through the bars and straight to Empoleon who caught it in its beak. I laughed quietly, munching on the berries sparingly, and gave mine to those who needed more than I did.

"Any of you guys know the schedule around here?" I looked questioningly around and was delighted when a Mime Jr. attempted to answer me. Like a true pre-Mime evolution, the little tyke mimicked the guards taking Pokemon away, bringing them back, and then leaving for good. "Ah, so they take Pokemon, return them after a while, and then they wait until morning to start again? I wonder what they do with the Pokemon." I quickly whipped out my ocarina when they started crying again. Clearly, it wasn't anything good.

I looked at the retreating backs of the grunts as they walked back up the steps. I was having trouble not thinking this was a game but this knocked any illusions I had clean out. All the Pokemon they took were returned bloodied and battered. Barely any of them could walk on their own. I carefully cradled the Pidgey carefully as the Pichu twin carefully snuggled into my lap with injuries of his own. I stroked Pidgey's head and gasped when four feathers just fell out. This was horrible! What were they doing to these poor babies?! I glared at the cell lock and tightened my grip on the Pidgey feathers. If I had anything to pick a lock with-! I carefully laid the Pidgey down and handed the other Pichu twin an Oran berry I saved and he quickly fed it to his fallen comrades. I walked over to the cell door and rattled it a little. It was pretty solid. The hinges were cleanly applied but weren't fused together. I grinned in excitement.

"Guys, I think I have a way out! Just promise me you'll be quiet!" I slipped an arm through the bar and stuck the stiff end of the feather in to the lock. Using another one, I began to pick it until it opened with a resounding click. I looked back at the baby Pokemon and made a shushing sound. I headed over to the next cell and picked that one before heading up to the most dangerous cell.

"I know you want to get out but you have to listen first. If we don't get everyone out before we run for the hills we aren't getting out at all. The priority is the most injured and weak Pokemon. If we can get them out of the way, we can very well fight our way out if needed. I bet that if we can find a window, we can get all the smaller Pokemon out, easily. Does that sound good to you?" I asked softly. Empoleon walked up the front of the cage and rumbled softly. Sounds like a yes to me. I quickly picked the lock with the bloodied feathers and opened the cell door. I motioned for them to follow me, feeling proud when the bigger Pokemon willingly carried the small ones. Particularly if they were injured. I ducked my head out of the open doorway and looked for any signs of surveillance. Not a thing. Now where was that window? The uninjured Pichu dashed to the front and began leading the way. I guess he knows where to go. This assumption was proved correct when we came up to an exit large enough for everyone. Even Empoleon. "Go, go!" I said as loudly as I was comfortable with when I confirmed the back entrance did not have anyone guarding it. They sure wasted no time getting the hell out of there. What Pokemon couldn't walk was carried by any other Pokemon that could spare an extra arm. I spotted an over-eager psychic Pokemon using its powers to levitate several other larger Pokemon. I brought up the rear of the pack and was almost out of there when I heard it.

"Zubat, Confusion!" I spun on my heel and blocked the Confusion by accident. And by blocked, I mean I took the full force of it.

"Don't run with scissors!" I slurred out and dizzily fell over. I last saw Empoleon glance back as though unsure before running. Then a Zubat dominated my view and everything went black. It didn't eat me, did it?

I woke up on a round pedestal and tried not to freak out. This seemed a little like Déjà vu. The room wasn't like my father's lab. It was dark, save for the glowing screens positioned in front of the pedestal. Arch and Max stood at the far end of the room in front of a large monitor.

"What exactly is supposed to happen?"

"Well, originally it was to harness the power of Pokemon but we found that the energy was too chaotic for us to apply. If we use a test subject instead we may be able to figure out the difference and correct it."

"Oh. Well then. I'm not sure if I'm a very good control subject, but, whatever. You're the scientists. At least, I assume you are." I sat down cross-legged as a glass cylinder dropped over me from the large piece above me. I saw what looked like ventilation and metal wires. I couldn't hear whatever Arch called out but I had a feeling it had something to do with the conductor spire that dropped down from the top of the cylinder. I swear, if this kills me, I will haunt these morons as a Yamask for the rest of their lives. Sparks started to come off the upside-down spire and I seriously questioned Pokemon logic. This could not be good. If I stood up, I would have been able to touch the sparks coming off the spire. Then, like a flash of lightening, it struck me with electric force so powerful I thought that my heart stopped beating for a moment. It was so fast I barely had time to register there was pain before fire coursed through my system. I was so sure that I had to be in pain but all I could think of was the fire running through me. Cooling tingles ran over my skin and I looked down. My hands! They were shrinking and my skin was turning orange. Creamy fur started to sprout on my arms and I saw my hair grow before my eyes. I looked like my hair was turning blond but the top was orange. My fingernails shrank and my fingers came together until I only had three. My clothes were suddenly too big for me and I felt so strange. I felt the fire stop as the spire ran back into the top part of the cylinder. Everything seemed so much bigger. I struggled out from my clothes and fell into the floor with my shirt still on my legs. I looked down to correct it and realized how eerily familiar this appeared. On my butt was a pair of wings. I searched for that familiar trait and froze when I realized where I had seen it before. Victini! Oh my god! I let out a cry that sounded perilously close to the creature's name and flew into the air.

"Calm down!" I whirled to face Arabella.

"You want me to calm down! I just turned into a Pokemon! How am I supposed to calm down?"

I screamed out but the only thing that came out was "Victini, tini, tini, ni! Victini! Ni?" A loud piercing shrill filled the air and I acted out of instinct. I immediately whipped over to Max and grabbed it out of his hand. Knowing communication was difficult I gestured angrily to my ears, now incredibly large and pointed in the shape of an orange V coming out of my forehead if you looked at me dead on. He smirked at me before snapping his fingers. I immediately flew up into the air and glared angrily at the grubby hands that tried to snatch me.

"Now, now. Don't be difficult. We didn't know you'd turn into a Victini, or any Pokemon for that matter. However, since you did we cannot risk letting a Victory Pokemon go. With you're energy we'll never lose. Besides, we need to do some testing." I shook my head. Then what were they expecting? This is a rather coincidental occurrence for an accident. There was no way I was going to risk my luck running out by letting them test me again! No more testing, period! Victini isn't the worst Pokemon I could have thought of but I didn't want to chance anything with them. Particularly when I knew their testing was so violent and cruel.

"Then you leave us no choice." Arch said, snapping her fingers imperially. Two grunts threw their Pokeball into the air and out came two identical Zubats.

"Don't make this difficult."

the one on the left said. I let out a startled gasp. I guess now that I was a Pokemon myself it made sense I could understand them.

"Zubat! Use Confuse Ray!" the two grunts cried out at the same time. In perfect harmony, the Zubats let out a bright light from its mouth that shot out at me. I stopped flying, an occurrence I still wasn't used to, and dropped down to the floor with a loud thud. I looked up as the two Zubats wobbled in the air, apparently affected by each other's Confuse Ray. I darted towards the open door, not paying any attention to the loud voices behind me, and tried to find an exit. The dark hallways seemed to blend into one another as I tried to find any way out. I looked hopefully at the window, the only one I could find, and frowned at my hands. I shook my head and put my ocarina pendant over my head, grateful that the string was short enough that it didn't fall off me. I gripped the cold metal latch and turned the lock. I was just about to lift the window when someone shouted behind me.

"Zubat, use Air Cutter!" I turned my head to see Zubat throw crescents of power, or air depending, at me. Pain shot through me at impact and doubled back for seconds when I crashed through the glass window. I slammed onto the grass outside, dizzy with pain. I lifted my head up to see a surprised grunt look out at me before sending Zubat out after me. Tiredness settled through me and mixed with the pain, cooing at me to just give in, but I couldn't. I started to crawl away, with my determination growing with every pulse of pain, and floated off my feet. I went as fast as I dared into the forest and away from the laboratory. I dodged tree limbs and the stray Air Cutters for several minutes, so close to just passing out, before it stopped. I looked around in surprise. I was at a cliff overlooking the ocean. The morning sun was rising and I couldn't help but appreciate the beauty despite the circumstances. Fish Pokemon leaped out of the water as a large whale came up for air. Wait, that wasn't a whale! That was Kyogre! Small Manaphy leapt gleefully into the air between the strange fins of Kyogre as it dived back down into the ocean.

"Wow."

if I wasn't so close to passing out I would have stayed there forever. My sensitive ears picked up Zubat's wings beating furiously towards me. It took more energy than I thought possible to just fly back through the trees without making any noise. My vision started to blur and my breathing became harsh. The odd thing about that was it sounded suspiciously like I was repeating the name "Victini" while breathing. How did that even make sense? The trees blurred together until I couldn't go any farther. I no longer had the energy to do anything more than slam into the base of a tree in exhaustion. I brushed stray pieces of glass off my chest and frowned at the blood on my tiny hands. For a small moment, I thought that I had gotten away successfully. Then the crashing sounds of Supersonic filled the air. I winced at the piercing sound and tried to look as small as possible. Maybe he couldn't see me.

"Where did that Pokemon go?" I opened my eyes to see the grunt squinting into the early morning light to try to find me. Zubat hovered in the air, waiting for a command. I let out a small sigh. Thank god, Victini can turn invisible. Wait- "Ah! I see the item it had! Zubat!" my heart plummeted in my chest. Only Victini can turn invisible, not any item it holds. In panic, I brought the ocarina to my mouth and blew a piercing note. My vision dimmed again and the ocarina fell out of my grip. Too late…

Vincent laughed at the little girl's antics with her Golbat. The two danced around in lopsided circles while singing nonsense. He was an early riser and his Houndoom tolerated this as long as he got a sour Poffin in return. Houndoom looked at the spectacle in bored amusement at his feet. Suddenly, Houndoom's ears perked up and it spun around to face the north-west edge of the forest that surrounded Fortree City. Houndoom wasted no time dashing after whatever it had heard and Vincent had a difficult time keeping up with his Pokemon. His messenger bag slapped against his waist painfully as he dodged rogue branches and Oran berry bushes. He skidded to a halt as Houndoom shot a ball of fire at a Zubat's Air Cutter. Houndoom bounded in front of a tree and growled at the trainer and Pokemon.

"Stay out of this, Pokemon Trainer!" the strange Trainer cried but Houndoom refused to move.

"What is it Houndoom?" he crouched next to Houndoom; his Pokemon spared only a glance behind it before growling at the Zubat again. Vincent's eyes slowly searched the tree but he couldn't see anything. Wait, his eyes focused on the small item floating in the air. An invisible Pokemon?

"That Pokemon is ours!"

"Ours?"

"Team Lava Rock!" Vincent frowned at the ridiculous trainer. He recognized the outfit now. Ever since Team Aqua and Team Lava disbanded, the remaining members grouped up under two mysterious leaders. They didn't really seem to have a purpose.

"V-Victini…" he whipped his head around and gasped. The tiny Pokemon wasn't anything he recognized but he could clearly see that it had struggled to escape the trainer. Pieces of glass were still tangled in its creamy fur where blood had already started to dry from several wounds. Tiny orange hands struggled to lift up to brush the strange item around its neck as baby blue eyes blinked up at him. Large orange ears that formed a thick V twitched as it finally passed out. The grunt didn't even have the decency to look concerned, in fact, he looked proud of his work.

"Houndoom! Let's end this, Fire Fang then finish it off with Quick Attack!" Houndoom eagerly charged the Zubat with his flaming muzzle. Before the grunt could even give another order, Houndoom finished Zubat off with Quick Attack. The Pokemon wobbled in the air before collapsing to the ground.

"This isn't over!" the grunt returned the Pokemon to its Pokeball and dashed off into the forest.

"Let's go get this Pokemon some help." Houndoom whined softly as Vincent carefully picked up the Pokemon and took off for the Pokemon Center.


	2. All Healed up, more or Less

I'd like for you guys to go back and reread the first chapter, if you haven't already read the new re-uploaded version, particularly just before Arch and Max come in. I added a bit more to that and did some editing. Again, thank you Farla for explaining the grammatical error and pointing out the flaw in aforementioned scene. I promise you can just go back and reread that part, I didn't particularly change anything else, so there's no need to reread the entire chapter. Just saying. Thanks and all that, now on with the story and this rather short update~

Keep Calm and OC' On!

* * *

"Is this your Pokemon?" Vincent looked over at Nurse Joy and smiled. The pink haired nurse never seemed to change anywhere you go. Some nonsense about twin sisters who all chose the same Pokemon, hairstyle, clothing, and career. Sure, whatever you say.

"Not really, my Houndoom heard its cries and saved it from one of that moronic Team Lava Rock grunts."

"Ah, well you should keep an eye on her. The Pokemon is a Victini, a genderless Pokemon, but it is distinctly feminine and approves of the feminine pronoun. You should watch out for her, being a victory Pokemon can't be easy, especially considering how much glass I had to pull out." Nurse Joy bowed slightly as Chansey opened the doors and a bandaged Victini floated out. Houndoom dashed over and barked happily.

"So she's a Victini? Do Victinis normally have musical instruments?" Nurse Joy turned slightly and smiled.

"It's probably something very important to her." a soft note drifted through the air and the two turned towards the weakened Victini.

"Vi~!" the Pokemon grinned, showing off two childish canines as it floated lazily around the Houndoom. Using its three fingers the Victini carefully played a playful tune, turning invisible and back again randomly until it crashed into Chansey's back, falling onto its back before blinking and flying around again. "Vi~!" Vincent chuckled at the carefree attitude. Vincent carefully walked over to the Pokemon to introduce himself.

"Hello, Victini. I'm Vincent and this is Houndoom. Would you like to come with us?" The darndest thing happened then. The Victini put the instrument down and shook his hand before smiling. Vincent smiled back and Houndoom let out a happy bark.

I looked into those translucent green eyes and oddly dark blue hair, weighing the options. Vincent, who couldn't be older than eighteen, wanted me to travel with him. The Houndoom, named Zorro, was quite the leader but was a softie despite his intimidating appearance. Nurse Joy had bandaged up what was left of my wounds before discharging me. I was quite glad someone could realize I was a girl despite my gender-neutral body. That was probably one of the only bad things about being Victini. Technically, I didn't have a gender. I smiled at Vincent, my decision made, and shook his hand. I just hope he didn't try to put me in a Pokeball. That did not look comfortable. However, if that happened, at least I'd finally know what happens in one.


End file.
